


So Worked Up

by im_the_hero



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, post season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_hero/pseuds/im_the_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rizzo always has excess energy, and it's only escalated now that it's post season. But his boyfriend Kris is always willing to give him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Worked Up

Anthony Rizzo was tempted to punch Kris Bryant. Really, this was torture. Cruel and unusual punishment.

"What was that?" Kris asked, removing his face from the hollow of Anthony's hips. Anthony gasped in ragged breaths, shot Kris a skeptical look with a raised brow. "You called me an asshole."

Anthony swallowed thickly around his drying throat. "Well, if the shoe fits-"

Kris bit Anthony's protruding hip bone, making Anthony shoot up-right off the bed with a shout, his fingers gripping the back of Kris' neck and head. Kris soothed the bite by running his tounge over it, but is was already turning purple in the center.

"Behave." Was Kris' only response as he continued south along Anthony's body, leaving a wet trail with his toung.

Rizzo flopped back on the bed, one hand still on Kris' head and the other moving to tangle in the sheets. Bryant was crouched over Rizzo's body, admiring carefully placed love bites, mostly along his torso so as to not attract attention. Kris laid down on his front between Anthony's spread legs, and rubbed his bearded face against the juncture of Anthony's leg and groin. Rizzo began to curse, back arching off the mattress, fist tangled in the sheets, once splayed out legs wrapping around Bryant's upper torso. It was driving Rizzo mad with need.

"Damn baby, you're so worked up." Kris said against the base of Anthony's dick, humming just to put Rizzo on edge.

Rizzo fell back against the sheets again, chest heaving and looking at Kris through his lashes. "With looks and charm like yours who wouldn't get all hot and bothered?"

Bryant braced one of his arms against Rizzo's hip. "Nice answer." Kris praised before taking Anthony's dick into his mouth.

Anthony's teeth clenched together, body tense, muscles contracting as Kris' head bobbed up and down. During series they usually don't have actual sex, and now that it's Post Season this is the current norm, not like Kris will ever complain. He loved to unravel Rizzo in this manner.

"Babe," Anthony forced out. "Baby I-I can't hold on-"

Kris pulled off with a wet slurp. "Come on baby." Bryant said raspily, rubbing his scruff against overly sensitive skin. "I've got you."

"Fuck fuck fuuuck!" Anthony sat bolt right up, nails digging into Bryant's shoulders and eyes rolling back in his head as he came on Kris' face, shaking violently. When the sensations finally passes Anthony cupped Bryant's stubbly chin and pulled him up into a lazy kiss, tasting himself on his lovers lips, right hand traveling down well known planes to aching arousal to push Kris over the edge.

"You're so good to me," Rizzo husked into Bryant's ear. "I'm gonna take care of you baby, just let go."

"Damnit Rizz," Kris put his entire weight against Anthony. "Fuck I'm close baby."

Anthony nipped at his earlobe. "We're gonna win it all this year, and when we do, I'll fuck you so good you can't even _sit_ without thinking about the roll we had in the sheets." Bryant whimpered. "I'll worship you like a god, take such good care of you. Just let go and let me take care of you."

Kris turned his head to mesh his lips with Anthony's as he came, shaking and sighing, Anthony's name leaving his lips.

They fell into a heap on the mattress, tired and sweaty, all around satisfied, Kris' breathing still ragged.

"You best follow through on that promise babe." Kris said, using his toes to grab the comforter from the foot of the bed.

Anthony twined his and arms around Kris. "Oh I will." He pressed a small kiss to the corner of his lovers mouth. "Now sleep. We have a mile to run at six and I wanna do yoga by seven-thirty."


End file.
